


A Brief Taste

by chicago_ruth



Series: Ruth's Summer Pornathon 2012 collection [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aithusa comes to him, seeking out a brief connection to the only other dragon in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 4](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/81349.html) (minor characters) of Summer Pornathon 2012. Thank you to everybody who commented on it previously. :) It has been slightly expanded from its original.
> 
> I'd also like to note that at the time of my writing the fic, Aithusa's gender had not yet been retconned. I went with the information available at the time.

The bell on the door rang, signaling a new customer.

He didn't bother to look up from his work; he needed to get the clock repaired before the owner returned. There was no need to, anyway. He knew who had stepped through that door. He would always know.

"Your tail is showing," he said, adjusting one of the springs.

"How do you know, old man? You haven't even looked at me."

Kilgharrah sighed and made a show of looking up; sure enough, Aithusa's tail was sticking out from a corner of his trousers. "It would do you good to learn some patience, young one. A hasty glamour will get you caught one of these days."

"Is that something you're just saying, or something you _know_?"

It was always a pity, Kilgharrah thought, that Aithusa had ended up such a rebel. He hid himself not like Kilgharrah did, behind old clocks and incense and eccentricities, but with tattoos and cigarettes and colorful clothing. The thin hint of scales on his neck would be explained away as either a skin condition or a detailed tattoo should any human ask, depending on what struck his fancy. Kilgharrah just wore high-collared shirts.

Kilgharrah shook his head and went to lock up the store. "It's something I suspect. I am not in the habit of handing out prophecies, young one." _Not anymore._

The moment he'd turned the sign to "closed," Aithusa was on him, pressing their lips together and grasping at Kilgharrah's shirt. Kilgharrah allowed it, let himself sink into the familiar charcoal taste of the only other of his kind.

When they pulled apart--Aithusa's eyes already glazed over with desire--Kilgharrah wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled him to the back room. They both divested themselves of their clothing, to save it from being ripped, and then Aithusa was pushing him down onto the large mattress in the middle of the room.

It was not a habit Kilgharrah often indulged in, these ridiculous human copulations, because lying with humans left him aching for the old days when he could take a mate in the skies. Aithusa, who had never known anything else, craved them.

At least it was better with Aithusa, who had smooth scales down his back, and whose breath lit the air with fire. And it was easier: Kilgharrah ground his hands down on the two small stumps on Aithusa's back, where wings would have been in his true form, and was rewarded with a deep shudder.

"Fuck, old man... you really cut to the chase." Aithusa dug his claws into Kilgharrah's side and dragged them down. It was just enough pain to light something inside Kilgharrah; his cock started to harden between his legs.

There was something to be said about the enthusiasm of youth: Aithusa didn't wait long to scoot back and lower his head onto Kilgharrah's cock. His long tongue curled around the base and squeezed -- a movement no human could hope to achieve. Even in this form, there was no denying that Aithusa was a dragon.

Kilgharrah smiled at that thought, and brought his hands to Aithusa's ears. They looked human, until he touched them, and then he could feel the thin, leathery texture of dragon skin. The touch made Aithusa purr around Kilgharrah's cock.

Aithusa pulled away. "Okay, enough foreplay. Let's get to the main event."

Even though they'd barely had _any_ foreplay, Kilgharrah thought, but he didn't protest when Aithusa gave him two fingers to suck on, and watching Aithusa loosen himself up with those same fingers was not unpleasant either.

When Aithusa sank down onto him, for a moment it did feel like they were flying through the skies. Kilgharrah wrapped his arms around Aithusa, raked his claws down his back. In retaliation, Aithusa bit down on Kilgharrah's neck. There would be marks on both of them come morning.

Kilgharrah let his hand settle at the base of Aithusa's tail, stroking and urging Aithusa to move. The mattress shifted every thrust, and the air started getting very dry. A corner of the mattress next to him lit up in flame; Aithusa entwined their hands and dragged them into the fire.

Their skin was impervious to the heat, but it seeped into them, crashed through Kilgharrah's body in a faint remembrance of days long gone. It almost felt right.

Kilgharrah pulled his hand away and wrapped it around Aithusa's cock, let his claws lightly scrape across the skin. Aithusa gave a strangled cry, a shrill tone no human ear would pick up. Kilgharrah matched the tone, his voice sounding out in its true, dragon form.

Aithusa didn't understand the significance; he just kept on moving up and down along Kilgharrah's cock. He didn't know the various different songs dragons had during matings, just took it for granted that this was something Kilgharrah did. That was all right though. He didn't have to know.

Kilgharrah stroked harder, until Aithusa was spilling over his hand and the only breath they had left came out in flames.

They were the last dragons on earth, and had been for the past two thousand years. Kilgharrah couldn't give Aithusa a true dragon's life; he could only give him this brief taste of one.


End file.
